yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 30: A Devil's Calm Madness
Participants Ginsei Yanazuka Making Mistakes ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=5ZZwGI-Jk-4)) Ginsei stood at the top of his building, a strong wind was blowing, causing his hair to whip around. His hair had started to get longer which had caused his bangs to cover more of his face. He stared out towards District Two, his hands pulled behind his back. His eyes were dark yet they seemed to have a sort of cold glow to them. His eyes still seemed dead.. Dead from dealing with his uncle’s death. “Ssssssso.. When are you going to make your move?” He heard Heba speaking in his mind, asking him about his movements. “Shut your mouth.” At Ginsei’s words Heba silenced immediately. Ginsei glanced over his right shoulder, having felt Leo’s presence behind him. “Sir..” Ginsei turned back towards the city. “I saw the bodies. The monkey had the nerve to come to my home and kill some of my men?.. At lease he killed the weak ones.” Ginsei smirked some before Leo began speaking again. “He…” Leo seemed hesitant, unsure of how Ginsei would react at the news he was about to share. “He took Fumiko boss…” Ginsei stood there silently for a minute before he began… Laughing. He threw his head back, laughing almost hysterically. He turned sharply, looking at Leo, a crazed look in his eye before everything went calm again. The wind seemed to pick up, causing his hair to whip around even more than it already had been. “He did, did he? Well then... If he wants me to come after him, I guess he wants to die doesn't he?” A devilish smirk slid across his face as he slowly strode toward Leo. Leo had a hint of fear in his eyes though he stood there with a blank face, ready to accept any sort of punishment that came his way. Ginsei walked right past Leo, stopping as he stood behind him now. “Tell the clan to prepare for a mutt slaughtering fest… Now leave.” Leo nodded slowly, turning to walk across the roof and back into the building. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65egzZeXNws)) Ginsei turned around, looking out towards the city again. “Heba… It’s about time that I swallowed this city in complete darkness… I’ll even allow your madness to run rampant and tear this city down to it’s KNEES.” Ginsei grinned rather sadistically as a deep black aura slowly began swirling around him, only to begin flickering and fading. Ginsei stood there with a smirk on his face as his aura began to spike intensely, the black raging aura exploded around him, changing into a deep, harsh, and dark purple color. He slowly closed his eyes as the aura whirled around him, causing his clothes and hair to whip around wildly. A Realization of Madness A hissing noise pierced through his mind as the aura slowly took the form of a purple snake though it didn’t exactly look like any snake that slithered on the earth. It seemed the closest to a King Cobra though the hood that a usual King Cobra would have wasn’t there. Instead of a hood, it had horns that began where the hood of a cobra should have begun on the back of the head. The horns reached back and ended in sharp points. The large aura snake swirled around Ginsei’s body as he slowly opened his eyes, darkness slowly overtaking the whites of his eyes. “If you wish to play games Monkey… I have a game for you… It’s called… Fall into Darkness and Die.” He slowly walked towards the edge of the roof, staring down towards the road down below. The snake made of aura seemed to solidify though was still clearly transparent. “I’ll steal everyone’s life away… I’ll take their souls… It will ALL BE MINE.” Ginsei’s Kusei activated as if it burst into life. He disappeared, his speed causing the untrained eye to completely lose him. He appeared halfway down the building, placing his feet against the glass before disappearing again. He appeared down below on the sidewalk in front of his building, the snake having appeared below him to make a platform for him to land on. He jumped off of the snake, only having to make a five foot drop to the ground. The snake curled around him before hissing, causing people to begin screaming due to the snake’s visibility. The snake lashed out, sinking it’s teeth into a teenager’s torso. The snake slung the teenager across the street, sending his body into a light post. A sadistic grin slowly slid across Ginsei’s face as he activated his Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki as the snake lashed out, taking a man’s head between it’s teeth. It ripped the man’s head off before dropping it and fading away. There was a slightly tired look on his face though he walked towards a man dressed in a dark business suit that had tripped and fallen. Ginsei reached down, grabbing the man’s tie with his left hand, the sadistic grin seemed to grow as he reared back with his right hand which was channeling his Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki. He shoved his hand forward, sending his hand into the man’s chest, piercing his heart. He watched as the life escaped from the man’s eyes which made him laugh. “You think you’ve made bait for me Monkey? You thought wrong.” Ginsei turned to his right, glancing down the street at the people who were running away. “Pathetic weaklings… You’ll all be swallowed in darkness soon enough… All of you.” Ginsei disappeared, his pure speed allowing him to appear in front of a teenage boy who hadn’t been able to quite get away. The boy smacked against his chest before taking two steps back, fear in his eyes. Ginsei grinned as he reared back slightly before sending his hand forward, piercing it through the boy’s stomach. The boy’s eyes widened as he stood there, unable to move while his own blood slowly leaked out onto his shirt. Ginsei pulled his hand from the boy’s body, watching him fall to the ground. It's Time to Die Monkey ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvzFAJNeFdA)) By this time Leo had made his way outside, walking up behind Ginsei. “Boss… Do you plan to get Fumiko back?” Ginsei glanced at Leo as his dark purple aura faded away and his eyes turned back to normal, his dead looking purple eyes staring into Leo’s. “That… Is exactly what I'm going to do...” Ginsei walked past Leo back into his building, his face blank once more as that cold look returned to his eyes. He made his way back to the roof of his building, walking towards the edge. He slowly lowered himself onto his knees, closing his eyes. He placed his hands onto his thighs, the purple aura once again beginning to swirl around his body. The aura covered his body as he sat there, beginning to meditate. His ambition would be realized… He would cover the city in darkness… He would cause everyone to be swallowed in darkness and madness… It would be him… He would be the devil of the city… Of the world. Ginsei sat there for what seemed like hours, his aura swirled around him in a calm and fluid like motion now, a grin slowly crossing his face as he opened his eyes. He slowly rose to his feet, staring out across the city towards District One and the Kagemaru Zaibatsu building. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65egzZeXNws)) “It’s just about time…” He turned sharply on his heels, walking back into his building. “Osoremaru… Prepare to go dog hunting...” He made his way down to the lobby of his building, the entire Osoremaru clan rallying behind him. "We'll call this... The March of Fear..." Ginsei took a hold of Yuuyaiba, making sure it wa secured in his belt loop. He slowly unsheathed the blade, propped it onto his right shoulder as he exited the building, ALL of Osoremaru marching behind him, their blades and weapons ready to kill. "Here we come..." Ginsei led them in a full on march towards Keyth Tasanagi's Arasumaru hideout. < To Ark 7 Ep 29 To Ark 7 Ep 31 > Category:Ark 7